Vacaciones en Okinawa
by Kani14
Summary: Touko, Aki y Haruna pasarán sus vacaciones en Okinawa, pero se encontrarán con algo que ellas no esperaban.   ¡Que viva el amor! *W*  ?  Ne  tres parejas en el fic :D
1. Chapter 1

¡Ohayio, MInna!~ He vuelto con un fic que se me vino a la cabeza *W* al escuchar una canción… Nada que ver con la canción, pero vale xD

Es un fic Touko x Tsunami, Haruna x Goenji, Aki x Endou… Daré lo mejor de mí para este fic *decidida* se dividirá en capítulos… Unos cinco tal vez, aunque aún no sé cómo será el final xDu Fuu, no ha comenzado y ya pienso en el final… u.u de alguna manera lo acabaré, supongo… O.O _Eso espero…_

¡Ups! Los aburro, ¡perdón! Aquí con el fic... pero primero los dichosos derechos de autor ¬¬*

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5… porque si fueran míos, Endou no sería tan ciego y Natsumi estuviera muerta vv" (?) Si, muerta O.O o bueno, lejos de Goenji y de Endou :D 

Bien. Ahora, sí: ¡El fic! ^^

*Vacaciones en Okinawa*

Cierto día una chica castaña revisaba su correo, buscando entre tantas cartas encontró una con una dirección y un remitente conocido.

-¡Touko!- la chica sonrió y entró a su casa. Luego de haber leído la carta, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

Se escuchaban pitidos al otro lado de la línea y luego, un descuelgo.

-¡Moshi, moshi!-

-¿Haruna?-

-Sí, hola Aki ¿Qué sucede?-

-Verás, acaba de recibir una carta de Touko, y…. ¿podrías venir hoy a mí casa?-

-Claro, estaré ahí a las 6 en punto. ¿Te parece?-

-Bien, a las seis entonces-

Las dos colgaron el teléfono. Haruna subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dispuso a arreglar la ropa que se pondría para ir a visitar a su mejor amiga. _¿Qué dirá la carta de Touko?-_ se preguntó para sí.

Aki, por su parte, buscaba en el ático… -_Hmm… ¿Dónde estarán?-_ buscaba de entre un montón de cosas, lanzaba unos cuantos trapos viejos, movía unos retratos. –Eto. ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están mis maletas?-

-¿Para qué quieres las maletas? ¿Piensas dejarme sola en estas vacaciones?- una señora de unos treinta años estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Mamá, ya estás grande. ¿No eras tú la que decía que querías unas vacaciones para ti sola? Pues bien, se te ha concedido. Papá no está y yo iré a Okinawa con Touko y Haruna.

-Ajá y se puede saber, señorita. ¿Qué permiso tienes para salir de casa? Y no me vengas con que ya tienes diecisiete años…-

-Mamá… ¿podría salir con Touko y Haruna estas vacaciones a Okinawa? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?- viéndola con ojos inocentes llenos de brillo

-¿A Okinawa? Me parece bien. ¿Qué maleta es la que quieres?- se acercó a Aki y comenzó a buscar con ella.

-La amarilla. La que trajimos de América- ambas, madre e hija, buscaron por el ático la dichosa maleta.

En la residencia Otonashi….

-¡Mamá, papá! Iré a casa de Aki, tal vez me quede a dormir. Les llamaré cuando esté allá-

-¡Espera! ¿Irás tu sola?-

-Papá, ya tengo…-

-No me salgas con eso de que ya sabes cuidarte sola. Venga, te llevo en el auto- tomó el bolso de la chica y lo metió en el maletero.

-Gracias, papá…- se subieron al auto.

Quince minutos después, el timbre se escuchó por la residencia Kino.

-¡Haruna! ¡Un gusto verte por aquí, hermosa! Pasa, pasa- la señora Kino abrazó a su "sobrina postiza".

Haruna se aproximó a la cocina luego de saludar a la señora Kino y de haberse despedido de su padre. Sintió un delicioso aroma, seguramente era Aki cocinando sus famosos onígiris.

-¿Es que no te basta con los onigiris que les cocinamos a los chicos que me llenarás a mí de ellos también?- cruzándose de brazos, la peli-azul se acercó a la chica del otoño que saltó debido al susto. Haruna rió.

-¡Ha! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Ne~ que los onigiris no son para nosotras- dejó los onigiris en la mesa y guío a Haruna a su habitación.

-¿Qué no es para nosotras? ¿Para quién son entonces?- llegaron a la habitación de la castaña y la oji-gris ordenó sus cosas.

-Ne~ son para la anciana de la floristería-

Luego de la cena, las chicas se fueron a la habitación, -¿y bien? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?- Aki le mostró la carta a su amiga. Haruna leyó la carta.

-Con que ir a Okinawa de vacaciones… ¿No crees que Touko extrañe a Tsunami-san?-

-Haha, puede que sea. Pero, no lo creo… Según dijo Endou, ellos saldrían- recordando que el portero de Inazuma le había dicho que pasarían el verano fuera.

-Ah. ¿El capitán, eh?- Haruna le dio un codazo al costado de una sonrojada Aki.

-Cállate. ¿Iremos o no?-

-Bien. Sólo déjame ir por mis cosas. ¿Vamos mañana?- Aki asintió

-Sí, porque Touko quiere que nos vayamos mañana…- informó algo sonrojada

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- Haruna se cepillaba los dientes.

-Síp, entre más rápido salgamos, más disfrutaremos de las playas de Okinawa-

-Pues, no habrá más que levantarse temprano- Aki asintió de nuevo, arreglando su cama y así, las mejores amigas se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Tsk… Aki ¡Apresúrate!- Haruna se encontraba guardando sus maletas en el auto de la peli-salmón que estaba junto a ella.

-¡Calma, ya voy!- venía con una maleta amarilla y un bolso verde en sus hombros.

-Touko… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos en Okinawa?-

-Tranquila Haruna. Lo tengo todo arreglado- la peli-salmón dio un vistazo a su móvil.

-¡Oh, vamos tarde! ¡Perderemos el ferry!- ayudó a Aki con sus maletas- ¿Sólo esto?- arqueó una ceja.

-Solo será un mes. ¿Cierto? No veo el por qué llevar tantas maletas- se encogió de hombros y vio por el maletero. Había dos maletas azules y dos verdes. -Eto… Vuelvo con otra maleta-

-Ne~ No hay tiempo. Llegaremos tarde-

-Touko… ¿No puedes pedirle a tu padre que llame para…- Haruna jugaba con sus dedos. Touko alzó la ceja, de nuevo.

-¿Para que retrase el ferry? ¡De ningún modo! No utilizaré el apellido de mi padre para mi propio lujo- cruzándose de brazos, la oji-celeste estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

-Vale, llegaremos tarde y nos tocará esperar al otro ferry que tardará- la peli-azul echó un vistazo al programa que tenía en sus manos- Hmm, tres horas- poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios y viendo de manera pensativa. Touko abrió sus ojos y Aki entró en busca de otra maleta.

-¿Tres horas? Pff- bufó Touko y sacó su móvil, marcando un número. Esperó un descuelgo- Eto ¿Papá? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor… Te lo agradeceré mucho…- jugando con sus dedos, el señor Zaizen accedió a la petición de su hija. Y Touko colgó. –Bien. Tenemos media hora. ¿Es suficiente con eso?- suspiró.

-Yo creo, venga, entremos para ayudarle a Aki y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible-


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, vengo con el otro capi. No me ha quedado muy bien… Muchas gracias por sus Reviews *W* Qué feliz me siento *con ojitos brillantes*

Ne~ los dejo con el capítulo… La pregunta es: ¿Seré merecedora de algún review?

Capítulo dos: La llegada de los chicos~

-Tsk… Tsunami. Se suponía que tendríamos unas vacaciones fuera de Japón- decía Goenji mientras arrastraba una maleta fuera del ferry.

-¡Estamos fuera de Japón, amigos!- decía Tsunami muy alegre, extendiendo sus brazos.

-¿Fuera de Japón? No soy bueno en Geografía, pero sé muy bien que seguimos en Japón. ¡Estamos en Okinawa!- Endou movía sus brazos.

-Tuve que haberme ido con Kidou, Fubuki y los demás- se lamentaba el peli-crema.

-¿Adónde irían ellos?-

-No lo sé, pero seguramente era fuera de Japón-

-Vamos, ¿por qué quieren alejarse de lo hermoso que es nuestro país? Si podemos disfrutas de lo que nos brindan estas playas- Tsunami veía con estrellas en sus ojos el mar del puerto.

-No es eso. Sólo que yo quería salir de este ambiente. Ir a América este verano estaba en mis planes, quería ver a Ichinose-

-Pero, Endou, deja a Ichinose con Rika solos. Se merecen estas vacaciones juntos…-

-¿Rika? ¿Ichinose está con Rika? ¿Desde cuándo salen? ¡Me ha cambiado por Rika!- Endou no era del tipo de persona que se enteraba de todo.

-Rika está muy enamorada de Ichinose, al final, consiguió que nuestro amigo sintiera algo por ella, o algo más fuerte... Ya sabía yo que esos dos terminarían de novios-

-Espera… ¿Cambiado? ¡Pero si ustedes son amigos! ¿De qué hablas?- con terror en su voz y sus ojos como platos.

-No me refería a eso- movía sus brazos de forma desesperada.-Me refería a que los amigos, cuando salen con chicas y tienen novia se olvidan de sus amigos-

-Endou tiene razón- recordando ciertos casos, Goenji y los demás se detuvieron un momento.

-Hablando de eso. Goenji, ¿qué me dices de tu novia?-bueno, tal vez Endou sí se enteraba de algunas cosas.

-¡Cierto! La linda peli-negra de ojos verdes. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dándole codazos a Shuuya quien mataba al castaño con la mirada.

-Tsk… Mei y, ya no es mi novia- buscaba una forma de cambiar de tema -¿Dónde nos quedaremos, eh, Rey de las Olas?- decía un Goenji molesto.

-Ya cambiaste de tema-

-Eh, él tiene razón. Josuuke, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?- se cruzaba de brazos el de banda naranja- ¡No traemos suficiente dinero!- alzando su voz.

-Pff… Pues, ¿en mi casa? ¿Dónde más?- como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -¿No traen suficiente dinero? ¿Y con eso pensaban ir a América?-

-Yo no quería ir a América. Quería ir con Kidou y con Fubuki a las montañas- Goenji cepillaba su cabello.

-Y, además no es que no traigamos dinero… Sólo que no es suficiente… -buscando en su billetera -Eto… ¿Tomamos un taxi o nos vamos a pie? Yo prefería ir a pie…- jugando con sus manos.

-No traes mucho dinero, ¿verdad, Mamoru?- levantó una ceja, recalcando el primer nombre del castaño.

-Yo diría que es mejor a pie. Así nos ejercitamos- Goenji también había visto su billetera.

-A pie será. Vamos, es por la derecha- cogiendo su mochila y colocándolo en su brazo.

-Ehm… ¿Será mucho?-

-¿Mucho?-

-Lo que caminaremos…-

El moreno peli-rosa fijaba la dirección de su casa en su mente, luego de un minuto, infló sus mejillas. Miró a ambos chicos.

-Cogeremos el taxi y mañana hablaran a sus casas por más dinero- ordenaba el mayor y a los otros dos les bajaba una gotita por su nuca.

Ne~ así termina este capi… No sé, tal vez vuelva a subirlo.

El otro llevaba mil palabras y este apenas 634 u.u ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Debo corregirlo o lo dejo así?

¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! De nuevo… Gracias. :3 Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí vuelvo con el tercer capítulo de éste fic…

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 _quienes deberían de saber que si casan a Shuuya con Natsumi me harían mucho daño…(¿?) _T^T 

Capítulo tres: Registrémonos en el hotel~ (pff… u.u)

Las chicas ya habían llegado al lugar en dónde se quedarían por el resto de las vacaciones. Dos meses en el hotel, cerca de la playa, con sus lujos.

-¡Hemos llegado al Hotel!- Haruna estiraba sus brazos y sonreía feliz dejando sus maletas en el suelo-

-¡Sí! Me gustaría dormir hasta mañana…- bostezó Aki, recostada en la pared.

Las chicas dieron las maletas al botones y un hombre robusto, moreno, con gafas de sol y traje negro se acercó, diciéndole que él se encargaría del equipaje. Haruna vio esto y se acercó a las mayores (las otras tenían 17, ella 16 :DD)

-Eto… Touko- tocando el hombro de la peli-samón, quien volteó, jalando a Aki también, la peli-azul dijo en voz baja-¿Era necesario que Suguito viniera?- Aki las vio de forma curiosa, para voltear a ver al sujeto que las cuidaría durante las vacaiones.

-Pues, sí… Ser una Zaizen tiene sus castigos- un aura morada se apoderaba de ella.

-Ah~ ya veo- reía nerviosa la peli-azul.

Se acercaron a la recepcionista, luego de que Suguito las llamara. La recepcionista era joven, tal vez unos 20-22 años, su cabello era ondulado y crespo, sus ojos negros y tenía una hermosa y blanca sonrisa. Por fin, podía pasar con dos de sus mejores amigas (N/A: aunque Rika hará falta u.u) en Okinawa, lejos del instituto, se relajaría. Quería relajarse… olvidarse de la ciudad Inazuma, de Tokio…

-Bien, señorita Zaizen, sus habitaciones ya está listas…

-¡¿Dos? ¡Debían de ser cuatro habitaciones!- explotaba la nombrada mientras abría los ojos. Las otras dos junto a ella se pusieron tensas y Suguito veía la escena apenado.

-Verá… Tres chicos pidieron dos habitaciones hace poco … y – explicaba nerviosa la chica…

-¿Y? ¡Yo hice la reservación primero! ¡Lo único que quería era pasar las vacaciones de verano con tranquilidad, ir a la playa y hospedarme en un hotel con mis amigas! ¡Y, me viene con que sólo son los habitaciones!- Zaizen estaba molesta. ¿Era mucho lo que ella pedía?

-Eto, Touko… Podemos compartirla. No te preocupes-

-Ne~ no me parece-se cruzó de brazos- que yo reservé primero y le dan MIS otras dos habitaciones a chicos que…

-¿Algún problema?- Touko se tensó. Conocía esa voz… -_Tsunami…-_ pensó.

Las chicas se voltearon y se encontraron con una sorpresa: en efecto, esa era la voz de Tsunami. El joven surfista no estaba solo, junto a él estaba un peli-crema (Goenji *¬*) y un chico de banda se acercaba comiendo un helado (¿?).

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- las tres chicas se apresuraron a decir. Suguito, ahora veía la escena de brazos cruzados.

-¿No podemos hacer algo?- le preguntó a la nerviosa recepcionista, quien se encogió de hombros y con voz culpable dijo:

-¿Por qué no la comparten? El hotel está lleno… Igual que todos los demás. En estas fechas, es normal…-

-_Compartir-_ esa palabra sonó como eco en la cabeza de la chica Zaizen, vio a Haruna quien tenía la mirada perdida, Aki jugaba con su cabello como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Volteó su vista a los chicos y Tsunami veía algo como un poseso… -_Seguramente el retrato del mar, detrás de mí-_ pensó. Goenji veía a Haruna o a un punto cercano a ella y Endou comía su helado muy tranquilamente.- _Tsk… Nunca se entera de nada…-_con una gota en su cabeza. ¿Qué harían? Definivamente, no había salido todo como ella esperaba…

Ne~ le di un giro al fic xD

Escribí el principio, se me ocurrió algo y no pude detenerme *W*

¿Qué les pareció? Sí, está muy corto, lo sé… Prometo hacerlos más largos xD

Aclaración: Suguito no existe en el anime… Es un OC que será el guardaespaldas de Touko. ^^ Sin más, me voy…

Ja Ne~ ¿Reviews? :DD


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí vuelvo con el otro capi… Ah, por cierto… ¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! *W* ¡Me animan mucho! :DD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

-¿Compartir habitaciones?- suspiró Suguito- ¿Qué dicen, chicas?-

-Pues, por mí… Está bien- la castaña (Aki) se encogió de hombros –no me importa compartir habitación con Haruna o con Toko-

-Sí, pero son cuatro habitaciones y nosotros somos siete-

-Pues, Aki comparte habitación conmigo, Haruna con Shuu y Tsunami con Touko, y ahí quedó todo- Endou, que se había enterado luego de unos minutos, recibió un zape por parte del peli-crema.

-Pues, es una buena idea…- Tsunami sonrió a las chicas-Touko, ¿Qué me dices?-

-De ninguna manera- muy segura de sus palabras, la Zaizen se cruzó de brazos- Aki con Haruna, Yo en una y Tsunami con Endou y Goenji.

-¿Qué me dices de la otra habitación?-

-¿Quieres compartir habitación con mi guardaespaldas, Endou?- al castaño le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda.

-Pen-pensándolo bien. La idea de Touko es muy buena-

-No, no y no. ¿Cómo que vamos a dormir los tres- señalando a Goenji y a Endou- en una misma habitación?-

-Pues ¿No crees que es lo justo? Ustedes tomaron dos de mis habitaciones-

-¡Yo no dormiré con ellos dos! ¿Por qué no duermen ustedes tres en una solo habitación?-

-¿Qué no entiendes que tomaron MI –recalcando la palabra- habitación?-

-Eso sería los más justo… Que ustedes tomaran una habitación- hablaba peli-azul.

-Mejor, ¿por qué no rifamos las habitaciones?- los demás voltearon a ver al peli-crema recostado en un pared con sus brazos hacía atrás y ojos cerrados (*W* Shuuya… ¡Kya!) – Escribiremos nuestros nombres y Tsunami, Endou y yo veremos con quién compartiremos la habitación-

Los demás pensaron unos minutos. -¿Tú que dices Su…- la peli-salmón buscó en todas partes- ¿Eh? ¿Y Suguito?- preguntó a las chicas.

-Se fue hace rato. Y se llevó sus maletas…- respondió Aki.

-Ya que no compartirá habitación con nadie…- suspiró Haruna.

-Vale. Vamos a rifarnos las habitaciones- Touko pidió unos papeles, escribió en ellos los tres nombres, los dobló y los mostró a los chicos.- No los abrirán hasta que…

-¡Bah! Que infantil que eres-

-¡Cállate Josuke! Qué buena idea, Touko- animaba Endou (¿?) Shuuya rió ante el comentario de su amigo y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Bien. Uno…- comenzó Goenji.

-Dos…- siguió Tsunami con tono aburrido.

-¡Tres!- gritó el capitán de Raimon. Todos abrieron los papelitos al mismo tiempo.

-Endou- dijo Goenji. El mencionado dejó su papel.

-Bien. Endou irá con Goenji. Tsunami, ¿tu pareja es…- el surfista suspiró y leyó el nombre en el papel.

-Touko- miró a la chica que sonrió.

-Bien… C-compartiremos habitación Josuke- se sentía extraña- Pero eso sí.- señalándolo con el dedo índice y aproximándose a él- Intentas sobrepasarte y verás- su dedo estaba muy cerca del chico que estaba atemorizado.

-V-vale-

-Oki… ¿Me ayudas con mis maletas, compañero?- sonriéndole de una manera linda.

-Claro-

Endou ayudó a Haruna y Goenji a Aki. Y se fueron a sus habitaciones cada uno con sus compañeros de habitación.

Las 12:45 pm y Aki y Haruna se encontraban arreglando sus maletas.

-Yo escojo la cama junto a la ventana. ¿Está bien contigo Aki?- le preguntó emocionada la pequeña manager.

-Sí, está bien. No te preocupes, Haru-

-¿Cómo crees que les vaya?- sentándose en la cama y viéndola preocupada.

-¿A quiénes?-

-Tsunami y Touko…-

-No lo sé… Seguro y les irá bien. No te preocupes por eso- le sonrió de manera amable.

-De acuerdo- bajó su mirada- Fue una sorpresa. No creí que los chicos vinieran a Okinawa-

-S-sí, tienes razón- guardando su ropa en el ropero- Se supone que estarían con Kidou, Fubuki y Kazemaru, por cierto ¿A dónde irián?-

-Creo que a visitar a Fidio…-

-¿Italia?- volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba con la vista perdida. -¿Haruna?-

-Ne~ lo lamento. No recuerdo a donde irían- con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Me duele un poco la cabeza, me recostaré un rato-

-Vale, me iré a duchar. Te despertaré para ir a almorzar con Touko, ¿ok?-

-Haha, ok-

La peli-azul posó la vista en su ventana. ¿Por qué tenía que estar en el mismo hotel que él? No sabría cómo, pero tendría que alejarse de él…

Tendría que estar lejos de Shuuya Goenji… De lo contrario, no podría ocultar lo que sentía…

En la habitación 415

-Endou, ¿jugarás con ese balón?- Goenji estaba recostado en la cama, sobándose las sienes. Endou estaba jugando con un balón de soccer, dándole unas patadas.

-Verás, sólo será esta vez y no volveré a tocarlo en lo que reste de las vacaciones, ¿Sí?- con cara de perrito.

-Ok- dándose la vuelta.

-¿Cómo crees que la pasen Touko y Tsunami siendo compañeros de habitación? ¿Podemos confiar en Tsunami?-

-¡Endou! Claro que sí. Tsunami no es de "esos" y Touko trae a su guardaespaldas y puede cuidarse bien aparte-

-Tienes razón. Quién me preocupa son ustedes…- bajando la mirada.

-Nosotros… ¿Quiénes nosotros Endou?- levantado una ceja, sabiendo a lo que quería llegar su mejor amigo.

-Ya sabes, Haruna y tú- jugando con sus dedos… Endou se daba cuenta de las cosas, aunque no lo demostraba.

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-¡Que no soy estúpido, Shuuya!-

-Enserio… ¿y por qué no le has dicho a Aki? Si no lo eres, deberías de darte cuenta…- murmuró.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada. Vamos, tenemos veinte minutos para descansar y luego encontrarnos con Tsunami en el lobby.

Y ahí termina el capi. Debo de estudiar matemáticas T.T ¡Detesto los exámenes!

¿Cómo me ha quedado el capi? Espero que bien… ¿Reviews? *W*

¡Gracias por leer! :D

Tsk… 9:34 y no he estudiado nada… vv"

Ja Ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de dos, tres semanas sin internet. Vengo con el capítulo cinco de esta enredada historia, espero sea de su agrado *cruza los dedos* :D

¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus Reviews! *W* Me alegran muuuucho :D Y lamento haberme tardado… T^T

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5…

Ya en el lobby…

-Creí que no vendrían. Vamos, chicos, que hay que ser puntuales siempre ¿Son así de impuntuales en sus citas?-

-Oh, vamos, que acabas de llegar, Tsunami, no te hagas- reía Touko, muy divertida. Aki y Haruna estaban detrás de ella.

-Tsk… Vámonos-

-Nos vemos luego- decía animada Aki.

-¿Y bien? ¿Listas para la actividad de hoy?- Touko estaba entusiasmada.

-¿Actividad? ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- Aki comía una de las manzanas que estaban en una mesita cerca.

-¡Tomaremos unas lecciones de surf!-

-¡¿Surfear?- gritaron las otras dos al unísono.

-Así es, surfear- con una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro, Touko se dirigió al puesto de tablas, dejando a sus amigas intrigadas.

-¿Surf? ¿No pudo ser otra cosa?- Aki iba con Haruna hasta donde estaba la Zaizen.

-Le afecta el complejo de Tsunami-San-

-¿Eso crees? Hm… -Haruna asintió a la castaña - puede ser…-

-Creí que Suguito vendría con nosotras- percatándose Haruna de que el moreno no estaba en ningún lado, decidió preguntarle a la peli-salmón si iría con ellas.

-Le di el día libre- tomándose un licuado de forma tranquila.

-¿Día libre? ¿Le diste a tu guardaespaldas el día libre?-

-Sí, aunque, puede que esté alrededor o informándose del hotel o… vigilando a los chicos- dijo esto último en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada. Tomen sus licuados que tomaremos las lecciones en cuarenta y cinco minutos- sonriendo. A las otras dos, un aura morada las rodeó.

-Hm, yo pediré… Eto- Endou leía el menú desde hace ya tres minutos- hm…-

-Tsk, lo mismo que nosotros dos- le arrebató el menú al moreno y sonrió al camarero- Gracias-

-No es justo, yo no quería hamburguesa…- haciendo puchero

-Pues, no importa ¡Nunca te decidías!- le pegaba Goenji.

-¡Que me duele, Shuuya!- decía aún molesto, mientras sus amigos reían.

-¿Qué haremos luego, chicos? Hay muchas opciones- Tsunami sostenía un folleto de actividades.

-Hm… ¿Qué es lo más común?-

-Surf, diving, nadar…- decía Tsunami- Bucear, pescar ¿pescar?…- Goenji le quitó el folleto al peli-rosa para poder leerlo- La mayoría de actividades se realizan en el mar… Que sorpresa- en forma sarcástica.

-Josuke, tú eres el experto ¿Qué recomiendas? ¡Ah! ¡Y no digas surf que te golpeo!-

Tsunami miraba por la ventana pensativo y su vista se posó en el mar. Un punto cerca del mar.- Vamos a tomar lecciones de surf- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Surf NO!- Endou movía sus brazos de arriba abajo, pero se detuvo cuando el camarero llegó con sus órdenes.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea…- el peli-crema veía por la ventana, imitando al mayor.-Serán lecciones de surf…- posando la vista en su plato.

-¡Túf tambiénf, Shuuyia?- hablaba Endou con la boca llena, intrigado.

-Come rápido, que las lecciones están por empezar-

-Pe-pero… ¡No comprendo!- metiéndose un bocadote a la boca, obedeciendo a Goenji.

-Tú solo come, luego entenderás

Haruna miraba el mar. Tenía una mirada perdida.

-Eh, ¿Aki?- la nombrada volteó a ver a la azulina. -¿Crees que todo salga bien? ¿Y si nos pasa algo? ¡Nos vamos a hundir con todo y tabla!- Haruna estaba paranoica.

-Ne, Haru-chan. No pasará nada, tranquila, que todo saldrá bien- acariciaba los cabellos azules de la chica. –Eso espero…- agregó en un susurro.

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Na-nada, tranquila…-

-Sí, mírale el lado bueno. El instructor es muy guapo- una chica de cabello verde se había acercado a las chicas.

-E-eto, ¿quién eres?... ¿Tú también tomarás lecciones?-

-Haha, sí también tomaré lecciones. Soy Kyoko, un placer- con una sonrisa cálida, le tendió su mano a las chicas.

-Igual-

-Ne, debo irme, ya pronto son mis lecciones ¡Suerte!-

-¡Igual! Arigatou-

Touko se acercó a ellas - ¿Con quién hablan?-

- Mejor te preguntó a ti ¿Dónde estabas?- Aki posó sus manos en sus caderas

- Ne, que fui por unas tablas. Shun me ayudó- volteó a ver al chico- Arigatou- el chico se fue. –Hehe, ¿listas?- las otras dos suspiraron pesadamente

-Sí, ¿están listas chicas?- las tres miraron extrañadas a Tsunami que traía una tabla de surf. Endou venía enfurruñado y Goenji trataba de calmarlo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Ne, venimos a tomar lecciones de surf ¿no es obvio?- con una sonrisa maliciosa, Goenji se detuvo junto a Tsunami.

-Ne, Shuu, que no les has informado bien- Endou ya se había calmado y decidió unirse al juego.

-¿Informado?- comenzaba Aki.

-¿Bien?- seguía Touko.

-Sip, ya que es sábado, hay muchas personas que quieren tomar lecciones de surf y decidimos hablar con el gerente- comenzaba Tsunami.

-Y le preguntamos si podíamos ayudarle con las lecciones- seguía Endou.

-En resumen. Nosotros seremos sus instructores…- terminaba Goenji.

-¡¿QUÉ?- luego de unos minutos, las chicas comprendieron. El Destino sí que era cruel con ellas…

-Así es, seremos sus instructores…- asentía Endou. –¿No es genial?- sonreía.

-N-No… ¡Ustedes no pueden surfear! Y-y ¿c-cómo convencieron al gerente?-

-En realidad no le dijimos…-

-¡¿QUÉE?-

-Eso no importa. Bien… Compañera de habitación, nos vamos- dicho esto, Tsunami tomó su tabla y empujó a la peli-salmón a la orilla, lejos de los demás.

-Ehm, Endou… ¿Tú no sabes nada de surf, verdad?- el moreno la miró por unos instantes.- Nop, pero nos divertiremos ¿No crees?-

-Ehn, no… ¡NO lo creo, Endou!-

-Ne, pues, eso no importa. Vamos- tomó también su tabla y arrastró a Kino hacía la orilla, lejos de Goenji y Haruna.

Pasaron unos minutos y Haruna veía al mar de nuevo. Goenji, cansado del silencio, la llamó

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la peli-azul.

-Sígueme- dijo de manera fría y empezando a caminar, la chica lo siguió.

-¿Qué tramas, Josuke?- le encaraba Touko a su instructor. -¡No estás capacitado para dar lecciones de surf!-

-Puede que no, pero agradece. De los tres, yo soy el que puede surfear-

-¿Y eso qué…- la chica analizó las palabras del moreno. -¡Aki y Haruna morirán en manos de tus amigos!- aterrada, buscaba la manera de soltarse del agarre del moreno y salir del mar.

-Ne, que también son tus amigos- con una gotita en su nuca, Josuke evitaba que Touko se soltara- Tranquila, no morirán. Hay guardavidas cerca. Ahora, sujétate fuerte de tu tabla, que en la mía no podremos surfear los dos- miró a la chica de forma divertida – Y cálmate que te puedes…- un ¡plash! Interrumpió al chico -caer- la chica, que había caído al agua, empezó a patalear- ¡Tranquila, mujer!-

-Ayúdame, Josuke- decía Touko molesta

-Hahahaha, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso- Touko le golpeó el hombro -¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tú te lo buscaste, ahora ¡Suelta mi cintura!-

-Sí eso quieres- éste así lo hizo y la chica volvió a caer al agua.

-¡Arg! ¡Josuke!- Touko jaló al chico y cayó al agua. -¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la chica se encogió de hombros- Tú te lo buscaste- y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Mamoru?- Aki estaba viendo como su amigo se sujetaba a la tabla -¡En dos minutos te has caído cuatro veces!-

-Eto, sé buena con tu instructor ¿quieres?- ya estaba en la tabla, haciendo puchero a su amiga que reía divertida.

-Como instructor, apestas, ¿lo sabías?-

-Puede, pero soy mejor capitán que los otros dos ¿no crees?-

-Modestia, capitán, modestia- y salpicó a Endou con el agua salada.

-¡Ey! Más respeto, Kino! Y no contestaste a mí pregunta-

Aki le volvió a salpicar de agua

-¡Oye!- éste también empezó a mover sus manos y salpicó a Aki.

-HAHAHA, lento- volvió a hacerlo - ¡Tú eres la lenta!- e imito a Aki.

Y así, empezó una guerra de chapoteos en medio del mar [(no sé si es muy peligroso, así que, están cerca de la orilla…. No quiero que se ahoguen (?)]

-Goenji-kun- el nombrado volteó a verla -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó

-No creo que esto sea buena idea… - el peli-crema suspiró.

-Yo tampoco lo creo ¿Qué me dices si nos sentamos cerca de la orilla?- no esperó a que la chica respondiera, sólo se sentó en la arena.

-Si lo vas a hacer aunque no te hayas respondido, para qué me lo preguntas?- le dijo molesta.

-Entonces ¿no te vas a sentar? Creí que no querías surfear- sus ojos chocaron con los de la chica. La Otonashi no soportaba la mirada fría del chico. -¿Y bien?- dijo éste.

-Pensándolo bien. Tú quédate sentado, yo iré a surfear… O a intentarlo- tomó su tabla y se acercó al mar.

Goenji, viendo que la chica hablaba en serio, se levantó de la arena, tomó su tabla y la siguió. Justo antes de que entrara al mar, la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No seas ridícula! ¿¡No ves que te puedes ahogar!- le reprendía.

-No soy tan inútil y hazme el favor de no llamarme ridícula, Arg ¿quieres soltarme?- Goenji la soltó-

-Bien, quiero ver como surfeas- la chica lo miró –adelante, arréglatelas sola- se volteó y volvió a sentarse en la arena. Otonashi bajó su cabeza y suspiró.

Esperó unos minutos y fue donde el chico.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto, ser instructor- se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el peli-crema respondiera.

-No es por ti, si eso crees – volvió a verla con esa mirada que ella odiaba.

-Entonces, ¿por qué eres mi instructor? Podrías serlo de alguien más ¿o me equivoco?- silencio por parte del chico- bien, vuelvo al hotel- tomó la tabla y empezó a caminar con dirección al hotel. Shuuya suspiró- mierda…- siguió a la chica para tomarla del brazo. -¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- éste no hizo caso y la llevó a la orilla del mar –Ven, hay que darte unas lecciones de surf-

-Sería lindo si me preguntaras lo que quiero hacer- le decía ésta, golpeando suavemente el brazo de su instructor- sería lindo si dejaras de golpearme- imitando el tono de la chica.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritaba, ya estaban en la orilla. La chica tropezó y ambos cayeron.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- al chico le apareció una venita de odio.

-Me tropecé, lo lamento- le decía molesta – y yo no te pedí que me trajeras de vuelta ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Viniste a surfear ¿no?, pues bien, te daré clases…-

-¿Y por qué tú?-

-Oí que muchos instructores se aprovechan de las situaciones- la chica captó el mensaje.

-Pues, yo sé defenderme- dijo mirándolo, éste también la vio- eso lo sé, pero eres muy inocente, ¿sabes?- al ver la expresión de la chica, Shuuya suspiró – ven, vamos al hotel, ya es tarde- le tendió su mano, Haruna la tomó, luego de dudar.

Ambos chicos se levantaron. –Tsk… - la tomó fuerte de su mano.

-¿Qué?- soltando el agarre, nerviosa.

-Nada, vamos…- y regresaron al hotel…

Ne, ¡acabé! Y está largo este capi… ¡por fin escribí uno largo! *W* ¿Cómo me quedó? Nya, debo de arreglar algo del otro y lo subo…

PD: Perdón por haberme tardado. Tuve unos problemas… por cierto, a quién le interese, ¡aprobé matemáticas! *W* ¡fue un milagro!... :D

Me pregunto ¿Quién se molesta en leer mis notas del final? U.U… ¿Reviews? Ja Ne-…


	6. Chapter 6

Y aquí el capítulo 6 :D

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5.

Luego de la pequeña pelea entre Haruna y Goenji, los demás chicos salieron del agua. Los primeros en salir fueron Touko y Tsunami.

-Si luego estoy resfriado, tú tendrás que cuidarme. ¿Entendido?- le decía Tsunami a Touko.

-¿Y si los dos nos resfriamos? Aki y Haruna tendrán que cuidar de mí y Endou y Goenji de ti-

-Ne, no me parece, ambos cuidaremos el uno del otro- dijo Josuke con una sonrisa. Touko se ruborizó.

-¡Chicos!- Endou venía detrás de ellos junto a Aki.

-¿Terminaron sus NO lecciones?-

-Sip, pero, en lugar de darme clases de surf, Endou y yo terminamos en una pelea-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-Sí, guerra de salpicones en el mar- Aki se ruborizó

-¿Y Goenji y Haruna?- percatándose de que faltaban sus amigos, los chicos decidieron buscar.

-Ehm, se fueron hace rato luego de una discusión- les informaba el chico del puesto de las tablas.

-¿Discusión? ¿Volvieron a pelear?-

-Me pregunto… ¿por qué pasan discutiendo?- Aki y Touko se encogieron de hombros.

-Debemos de darle unas lecciones de modales a Goenji- dijo Tsunami, posando su mano en su barbilla.

-Y también lecciones de control de carácter- terminaba Endou –será mejor que vayamos al hotel, ya está anocheciendo. Dicho esto, los cuatro se dirigieron al hotel.

En la habitación, Haruna terminaba de ordenar sus cosas, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Aki! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Arreglé tu ropa, espero no te moles…- pero no eran las chicas las que habían tocado a su puerta, era Goenji con dos botellas de té.

-¿Quieres un té frío?- aguantando las ganas de reírse, Haruna sonrojada aceptó la botella que el chico le ofrecía.

-Gra-gracias- y bajó su cabeza.

-Sabes, me siento muy mal por haberte tratado así en la playa-

-N-no te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si lo olvidamos?- Haruna le tendió la mano, el chico la miró por unos segundos y le tomó la mano.

-De acuerdo. Debo irme, adiós- dicho esto, se volteó y se fue a su habitación.

-Cla-claro. ¡Gracias por el té!- el chico sólo alzó su brazo.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella.

-Me daré un baño- suspiró y entró al baño.

-Haruna debe de estar en la habitación-

-Seguramente leyendo un libro o, escuchando música o, en la portátil-

-Vaya, si conocen a Haruna, pues, nosotros no sabemos que estará haciendo Shuuya-

-Hehe, es que, es lo que suele hacer…-

-Sí, siempre está ocupada en algo…-

- Bueno, Tsunami, nos vemos luego. Gracias por las lecciones-

-Sí, gracias…- y las chicas se marcharon.

-¿Verse luego?-

-Sí, recuerda, somos compañeros de habitación-

-Cierto...-

-¿No es extraño?-

-¿El qué, Endou?-

-Que, aunque Touko haya pedido cuatro habitaciones, no estén juntas-

-Hm, pues Suguito y las chicas están de frente-

-Y Tú y Touko frente a nosotros…-

-Y nos separa un pasillo. No le veo la diferencia-

Los chicos entraron a la habitación que el castaño compartía con el goleador de fuego. Se encontraron a Goenji que veía por la ventana.

-¿Buscando a tu siguiente víctima, Shuuya?- se burlaba Tsunami.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Goenji confundido.

-Nada, no comprendiste el chiste. ¿Pediste comida? Muero de hambre.-

-No, aún no-

-¿Qué pasó hoy en la playa?- Endou se paró juntó al peli-crema con brazos cruzados.

-¿En la playa?-

-Sí. H-A-R-U-N-A- Endou fue directo al punto.

-No sé de qué hablas- apoyándose en el balcón, con sus brazos en su cabeza. (*W*)

-¡La pequeña discusión que el de las tablas presenció-

-Ah, eso. No fue nada, ya todo está arreglado-

-¡Ya es el colmo, Shuuya! ¿Por qué te haces el frío y discutes con Haruna?-

-Cierto. ¿Qué te ha hecho?- Tsunami, que comía unas uvas, se había metido a la conversación.

-Cuando lo sepa, les digo. Iré a caminar…- y se marchó, dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa? Se supone que es el más maduro- indignado, Endou, posó su vista en las uvas que Tsunami tenía.

-No lo sé… ¿Eh? ¿Quieres un poco?- ofreciéndole al castaño que aceptó, rápidamente.

-Noc noc…- hacía Aki el sonido de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

-Pasa- decía Haruna, concentrada en su portátil.

-¿Por qué siempre en la portátil, Haruna?-

-Veo mi correo…- su vista seguía en la pantalla.

-¿Y hay algo bueno? ¿Rika no ha escrito nada?-

-Nop, ¿me escribirá a mí?-

-A cualquiera de las tres-

Aki y Touko miraron a Haruna por unos minutos, la peli-azul no se inmutó como esperaban las chicas.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué?- con su vista en la pantalla todavía.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las lecciones?-

-Hm, normales…-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-¿Tomarás más lecciones?-

-Nop, no más. Haré otra cosa-

-¿Por qué discutieron?- Touko decidió ir al punto. Haruna dejó la portátil por un momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Goenji-kun?-

-Ajá-

-Ne, cosas sin interés- y volvió al aparato rosa. -¿Qué tal ustedes?-

-Cuando nos digas, te diremos. ¿Quieres comer?-

-No, gracias. Acaba de comer un emparedado-

-Ah, bien. Entonces, yo iré a mi habitación. ¿Vienes Aki?-

La nombrada la volteó a ver. – No, gracias, quiero dormir. Estoy exhausta-

-Bien. Descansen-

-Tú igual-

-Oyasuminasai, Touko-san- le dijo Haruna, sonriente.

-Oyasumi, Haru-

Touko salió de la habitación y chocó con Suguito.

-¿En dónde estabas?-

-Creí que era mi día libre-

-Sí, así es, pero ¿qué te hiciste en todo el día?-

-¿Estuvieron divertidas las lecciones, señorita?- Suguito alzó la ceja.

-¿Crees que hice mal?-

-No lo sé, eso depende de usted… Ya es tarde, debería de irse a dormir-

-S-sí, tienes razón. Descansa-

Touko ya había llegado a su habitación, pero miró a Goenji en el jardín del hotel y decidió ir con él.

-¡Hola! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Goenji dio un respingo.

-Ah, hola Touko. S-sí, estoy bien… Gra-gracias por preguntar- y bajó su cabeza, Touko alzó una ceja.

-¿Pasó algo? Puedes confiar en mí-

-Ehm… No, no importa. Estoy exhausto… Mejor me iré a dormir-

-Claro, descansa…-

Decidió quedarse un rato en el jardín para ver el cielo oscurecido de Okinawa. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó ahí por unos minutos…

-¿No te parece una mejor idea ver el cielo desde el balcón de la habitación?- Era Tsunami que se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡Ah!, Tsunami… E-eto, yo…-

-¿Algún problema?-

-Me asustaste, es todo.-

-¿Te quieres ir? Hace frío…- y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Claro, vámonos…-

N/A: Ya terminé… Escribo de forma extraña…. O.O (?) Pff, espero no haberlos aburrido.

Debo irme… ¿Reviews? *W* Sí no, recibo tomatazos también ^^U (?)


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Ohayio! He vuelto con otro capi :D **

**Me ha costado mucho porque estoy escaza de imaginación y en estado depresivo debido al notición ¬¬* ¡Aún no me trago eso de Natsumi y Endou! … uno, dos, tres…. *se tranquiliza* (¿?)**

**¡Ah, por cierto! Si hay algo que los confunde, háganmelo saber para que le explique ^^U ¿Sí? **

**Disclaimer: Level-5 es propietario de Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes. **_**Porque si fuera mío, NO hubiera casado a Endou con Natsumi ¬¬***_

La luz del día se infiltraba por las cortinas y se escuchaba el sonido de las olas del mar.

Un chico de cabello castaño se estiraba en su cama. Con una mirada soñolienta se levantó y tomó la cortina, ante la mirada atenta de Goenji que no podía creer lo que veía: Endou levantándose temprano. Pero una gotita le bajó por su nuca al ver que el chico sólo se acercaba a la cortina para cerrarla y volver a dormir como gato.

-Que decepción contigo, Mamoru- susurró. El peli-crema se levantó y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Luego de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, el chico salió de la ducha, pasó por el espejo y retrocedió al ver que tenía una visita de la que Endou no se había percatado, pues seguía durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Josuke?- el peli-rosa lo examinó de pies a cabeza y Goenji sintió escalofríos ante la mirada de su amigo. –Ehm, ¿por qué me miras?- el peli-rosa dejó de beber su licuado de banano-fresa para señalarle la entrada -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shuuya, sujetándose con más fuerza la toalla que estaba a punto de caerse.

-Ne~ Touko-chan, ano te acerques aún, nuestro amigo está en paños menores, - le advirtió a la peli-rosa. –Eh, entendido, pero mucha información Josuke- le respondió; el moreno volvió a beber su licuado y le levantó una ceja al delantero de fuego. Éste comprendió- De acuerdo, me iré a vestir, pero me dirás qué hacen Touko y tú aquí- el chico del mar asintió. –Vete a cambiar y te explico-

Cuando Goenji ya estaba vestido, comenzó el interrogatorio. –Bien, ¿qué hacen aquí?- llevaba una sudadera gris y camisa blanca con rayas negras, sus pantalones eran negros y zapatos blancos -Ehm, ¿no sería mejor si te quitaras la sudadera? Es decir, estamos en Okinawa. ¡Hace mucho calor aquí!-

-A lo que vienes Josuke, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pero hizo caso a su amigo y se quitó la sudadera. -¿Cómo es que Endou sigue dormido?- preguntaba Touko viendo extrañada la pose en que Endou dormía. Los chicos suspiraron. –Siempre es así- la chica los vio –Oh, ya veo. Pues bien, a lo que veníamos- tomó una silla y se sentó -¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer con Haruna, eh?- Goenji pasó su mano por su cabello y se dio cuenta de que no se había peinado, pues su cabello le caía en la frente, no le importó mucho. –Eto, prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Sólo a eso han venido? Porque si es así, me gustaría ir a desayunar…-levantándose de la silla- ehm… ¿Dónde consiguieron esos licuados?- señalando las bebidas de ambos éli-rosas que bebieron- Hay un puesto de licuados, te llevamos luego si quieres, pero antes… ¡Responde!-

-Tsk, no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente comenzamos a discutir… Solemos hacerlo desde la última vez que hablamos en Inazuma. Es extraño, como si no pudiéramos vernos sin discutir- parecía que Goenji hablaba solo, Touko y Tsunami compartieron miradas- Entonces, no lo sabes, ¿eh?- viendo su licuado. –Eh, no… No lo sé-

-Hm, de acuerdo… Debemos de averiguarlo, ¿no es así, Tsunami?- -¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo se supone que harán eso?- Touko lo vio –haremos un plan- y se terminó su licuado –Awnz, que lástima, el licuado estaba delicioso. ¿Vamos por más?- decía la chica, Goenji y Tsunami asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejando a Endou solo, que seguía roncando. –Sí que tiene el sueño pesado, ah, capitán- dijo Touko antes de cerrar la puerta.

Antes de llegar a lobby, los chicos hicieron una parada. –Serán unos minutos, Aki me dijo que la llamara cuando bajásemos al lobby- tocó la puerta y una castaña la abrió -¿lista, Aki?- la castaña asintió y salió de la habitación-

- Hola chicos- saludó a sus amigos, que le devolvieron el saludo. Aki cerró la puerta y Touko la miró extrañada -¿Haruna no vendrá con nosotros?- Kino negó con la cabeza- Nop, dijo que estaría en el lobby, no soportaba un minutos más encerrada.- y bajaron por el ascensor. -¿A dónde vamos?- -Pues a comprar unos licuados, que Goenji quiere uno- -¡AH! Olvidé mi celular, los veo abajo, ¿sí?- y volvió a su habitación.

En la habitación que Endou y Goenji compartían; un exaltado Mamoru se levantaba y le daba un golpe al despertador. -¡Ah! ¿las siete? ¿Me levantas a las siete en vacaciones, maldito aparato?- le gritaba al objeto como si éste le fuera a responder. Luego de haberse lavado la cara con agua fría, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. La abrió encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Aki.

-¿Aki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- haciéndole un ademán para que la castaña entrara. –Es que te escuché gritar, ¿estás bien, Endou?- el chico asintió- tranquila no ha pasado nada, jeje- pasaron unos segundos- eto, bien. ¿Me acompañas? Los demás nos esperan en el lobby, tomaremos unos licuados- -Cl-claro, solo deja que me duche y me cambie- pasaron unos minutos para que Endou saliera del baño ya vestido y listo para irse a desayunar. -Wow, que rapidez- dijo Aki, Endou se encogió de hombros- Es que hablamos de comida, Aki- y salieron de la habitación.

En el lobby, Haruna estaba por terminarse su licuado de Mora Azul (¿?). –Haha, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?- hablaba con alguien por la web cam de su portátil. –Pues, nada, sólo que tu hermano está que explota- dijó el peli-plata por la pantalla. -¿Y eso?- mirando como sus amigos salían del ascensor- Haha, verás, no soporta de que estés en Okinawa- decía el peli-plata a la pequeña manager. –Ah, debería de entender que no podrá cuidarme siempre. Oye, ¿quieres hablar con los demás? Ya están aquí- viendo que los recién llegados querían saber con quién hablaba la de gafas. –Me gustaría, pero debo irme. Adiós preciosa-se escuchó una voz al fondo- ¡Eh! Que te he oído, Shirou…- advertía el de rastras, acercándose –Adiós, Onii-chan. No mates a Fubu-kun, ¿sí?- Yuuto sólo suspiro –Vale, adiós, hermana- Haruna cerró la sesión junto con la portátil.

-Ne, ¿con quién hablabas, Haru?- preguntaba Tsunami pícaramente- Con Fubuki-kun, les manda muchos saludos- sonrojándose por el tono de voz de Tsunami –Oh, bien. ¿De qué es tu licuado, por cierto?- viendo el licuado en mano de la peli-azul.

-Ehm, Mora Azul. ¿Quieres que te lo pida?- se ofreció.

-Si no es mucha molestia, le haré compañía a Toku, tú ve con Shuuya-

-De acuerdo, Touko, ¿de qué quieres tu licuado?- la peli-salmón la miró por unos instantes- Banano-fresa, como Josuke- de pronto, el elevador sonó, dejando ver a Endou junto con Aki que hablaban muy animadamente.

-Bien, Touko-san, comencemos con el plan- decía Tsunami de manera maliciosa, mientras movía sus manos. La Zaizen lo vio extrañada, pero sonrió. –De acuerdo, la primera parte del plan está por comenzar- _

Fhou ¡Terminé! ¿Qué tal ha quedado? Espero que bien, espero su opinión.

Suguito no ha aparecido mucho… T-T Pero, pronto intervendrá en la historia :D

¿Cuál será el plan de Tsunami y Touko? ¿Cuándo lo planearon?

Pues bien, puede que lo descubran en el próximo capi. Yo me despido, mi cabeza me mata, porque me he resfriado… ¿Reviews?

Ja Ne~ :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayio, Minna. ¡HE VUELTOOU! Este capi me ha costado mucho. Ando falta de inspiración… Lo lamento, por la tardanza pero han pasado muchas cosas y no había podido actualizar. Espero les guste~ ¡A Leer! :'3**

-"Dos licuados de banano/fresa, por favor"- pedía la peli-azul al chico de los licuados. A su lado estaba Goenji, leyendo el menú indeciso. Haruna lo observaba de reojo _"¿Cómo puede actuar indiferente? ¡Vamos, Shuuya, tú no eras así conmigo!"._

El chico dejó el menú, tratando de actuar con calma –"Yo quiero uno de mango, gracias"- guiñándole el ojo a la chica del puesto, haciendo cabrear por dentro a la pequeña manager. _-"Como no deje de verme, no resistiré y le plantaré un beso… Beso, ¿te recuerdas del beso, Haruna?" – _

-"Ne, Haruna, ¿ya tienes los licuados?"- preguntó Touko, llegando junto a ellos. Otonashi le tendió los licuados –"¿Vienes con Aki y conmigo? Iremos a la terraza. Hay una fiesta y Tsuguito me ha dejado ir con tal regresar a las diez e ir contigo o Aki"-

-"¿A la fiesta? Pues… Claro, cuenta conmigo. ¿Compraremos vestidos? No traje uno para ir a una fiesta…"-

-"¡Yay!¡ Iremos de compras!"- tomó un sorbo de su bebida e hizo una mueca –"Rayos. Soné cómo Rika… La extraño"-

-"¡YAH! ¡LICUADO!"-

-"¡JOSUUKE! Ten cuidado, mira que me dejarás sorda"-

-"Lo lamento, señorita Zaizen. ¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta? Tienes que llevar pareja, ¿sabes?"- levantaba una ceja el amante del mar a lo que Touko hizo una mala mueca.

-"¡BAH! ¿Es obligatorio? Demonios…"- Aki llegaba con Endou que charlaban alegremente.

-"Ne, ¿hablan de la fiesta? Aki y yo iremos juntos"-

-"¿Tú y Aki?"- Tsunami y Touko intercambiaron miradas. –"Bien, pues… Solo tendremos que buscarle una cita a Haruna y es un hecho"-

-"Eto.. . ¿cita? ¡Pues bien! Haruna, verás, hay un chico que duerme en la habitación junto a la nuestra… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Goenji?"- preguntaba Endou a su amigo que no había dicho ninguna palabra pero escuchaba atento.

-"No lo sé, Endou."- miró su licuado de mango y se levantó de la silla. Dirigió su vista a Haruna. –"¿Aún tienes que ir a comprar un vestido?"- Otonashi asintió. –"Bien. Porque vienes conmigo"- la tomó del brazo –"Es una cita"- y, sin que pudiera protestar , se la llevó lejos de los demás.

-"Vaya… ¡BIEN HECHO ENDOU!"- celebró Touko. El capitán del Raimon podía ser astuto, claro que sí. –"Pues, tengo buenas ideas, a veces... Ven, Aki, vamos a comprar tu vestido"-

-"Te aburrirás, Mamoru"- más sin hacerle caso, la empujó hasta la tienda más linda del hotel.

-"Hay que decirles del plan. Puede que nos ayude mucho… ¿No crees?"-

Tsunami se bebió su licuado y asintió –"¿Ya tienes tu vestido?"- la chica negó. –"Bien. Es hora de comprar uno y, ¿por qué no? También espiaremos"-

**Nee… Cambié un poco mi forma de escritura. ¿Les gusta? Creo que así ya nos e confundirán tanto. Perdón por el capi tan corto pero quería subirlo para que supieran que sigo con viva y que no me he olvidado de este fic. **

**Lamento todos los meses que no actualizé. ¡Mil veces perdón! El siguiente capi será más EndouxAki, ¡lo prometo! x'3 ¡Se cuidan! ¡Matta Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Ohayiooo, Minna! Vuelvo con otro capítulo x'3 y, ehm… ¡Leí algo por ahí de que "se supone" que Fudou tiene "algo" con Fuyuka… Yo como no veo el GO! No puedo decir nada pero si eso es cierto ¡AY, DIOS! ¿QUÉ HAN HECHO? ¡YO QUIERO A FUYUKA CON TOBITAKA! D': **

**En serio, no sé qué les pasa por la mente a esos de Level-5 y, además, ¿de dónde sacan eso de que Natsumi y Goenji son los abuelos de Masato? ¿Qué no Natsumi se casó con Endou? ¡NADA! O Goenji se queda solito o con Haruna *W*Aunque no puede wuedarse solo ¿verdad? Digo, tiene a Masato como nieto… Fuck vv" (¿?) Bueno, bueno. No he visto el GO! Ni nada y eso pues solo son rumores que veo en las páginas del Internet. Así que, hasta ver no creer (o hasta que me lo confirmen) Aquí los dejo con el capi y muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡ME HAN ANIMADO MUCHO! :'3 ¡Saludos!**

**Capítulo 9~**

-"Ne, ¿Qué me dices de este, Endou?"- preguntaba Aki dando vueltas con un vestido blanco con revuelo y dos tirantitos amarrados por su cuello.

-"Pues, me gusta mucho… ¡espera!"- la castaña lo vio extrañada –"¿Qué pasa, End…"- pero antes de que terminara la frase, el portero estaba de pie, examinando a su amiga de pies a cabeza, haciéndola dar una vuelta. –"No, no me convence"-

-"Pero, a mí me gusta mucho este"- le gustaba la forma en que cada vez que ella se movía de un lado a otro, el revuelo parecía una campana. –"¿Cuál es el problema?"-

-"Que a mí me gusta como se te ve lo verde. No lo sé, pero te resalta"- examinaba los demás vestidos de la boutique hasta que su vista se posó en un vestido sin mangas, con una pequeña abertura en la parte de atrás, corto-"puede que te llegue un centímetro arriba de tu rodilla y que te quede un poco ajustado y que te cueste lavarlo pero , ¿sabes que es lo bueno de este vestido?"-

-"¡ES VERDE!"- decía la manager con alegría. –"¡Exacto!"- saltaba el moreno con entusiasmo.

-"¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho el escote"- no era muy abierto, pero le resaltaba mucho el busto a la chica.

-"¿por qué? Se te ve muy bien. Con el otro se te veía demás. Me gusta mucho éste…"_

-"Pero… End…"-

-"¡Te ves preciosa! ¡Vamos! Te lo compraré yo"- y sin que pudiera protestar, se llevó a la chica a la caja registradora.

-"¡Necesito quitarme el vestido, Endou!"- y soltándose del agarre, el chico se volteó y tropezó.

¡BUM! Un apenado Mamoru Endou estaba sobre una muy, muy sonrojada Aki Kino.

-"Lo- Lo lamento…"-

-"Ay, ¡Endou! ¡Quítate!"-

-"Claro, claro…"- se paró rápidamente no sin antes notar los ojos de la chica. _"Muy lindos"_

Ya fuera de la tienda y con Aki sin el vestido; los chicos pasaron a comer un helado.

-"Me he dado cuenta de algo hoy, ¿sabes?"- comía su helado de fresa con mucha prisa.

-"¿De qué?"-

-"Tus ojos son hermosos…"- la chica, ruborizada, río un poco. –"Muchas gracias"-

A lo lejos, dos peli-rosas observaban con mucha atención.-"Vaya, el capitán puede ser romántico. Es bueno conquistando"-

-"Lo sé. ¡BIEN POR ENDOU!"-

-"¡JOSUUKE! Calla, nos escucharán"-

-"¿Crees que se besen?"-

-"No, Endou no llegará a eso. Es muy inocente"- la chica chasqueó los dedos –"Puede que en la fiesta pase un accidente…"-

-"¿Harás que se besen?"- Touko río de manera malvada –"Eres genial, Touko-chan"- chocaron sus manos y se fueron del lugar dejando a Endou y Aki que ahora se dirigían a la playa.

-"¿Crees que estén bien?"-

-"Claro. Endou sabe cuidarla…"-

-"¿Por qué no le dices a Tsuguito que vigile a lo lejos?"-

-"Buena idea"- luego de digitar en su teléfono celular, miró al chico a su lado –"¿Siguiente parada?"-

-"¡A la sala de juegos!"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué no íbamos a espiar a Goenji y a Haruna?"-

-"¡Pero, Touko! ¡Quiero jugar un rato!"- con su puchero, Touko tuvo que acceder –"Con una condición-"

-"¿Cuál?"-

-"El juego que yo quiera. Y te ganaré"-

-"Hahahaha. Claro, ya lo veremos, rosita"-

-"¡No me llames así!"- Tsunami era seguido por Zaizen, dirigiéndose a la sala de juegos.

-"Es divertido. A ver, ¿qué jugamos?"- el moreno miraba con ojos brillantes todas las opciones.-"¿Qué me dices, Touko?"-

Al no escuchar respuesta; el moreno volteó a ver a su acompañante que tenía su vista en la ventana. La luz del sol y el brillante cielo estaba reflejado en sus azules ojos. _"WOW"_ No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero poco a poco la chica que gritaba para que le dieran un pase, que no le importaba estar sudada con tal de divertirse, que iba y venía detrás del balón. Le encantaba como en sus ojos se reflejaba el cielo y la encantadora sonrisa. –"¿Touko-chan?"-

-"¿Eh? Lo lamento. Me dio hambre y, mira el cielo. Es hermoso-"

-"Sí que lo es. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a la playa?"- una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven. –"¡Me encantaría!"- y salieron juntos, mientras ella sujetaba al chico del brazo.

**Chuu~ El fin del capítulo :'D ¿Les gustó? Espero que shí… ¿Les gustó se comportó Endou con Aki? ¿Fue muy cursi? ¿Y qué me dicen de la pareja rosa? (¿?) Amo a Tsunami con Touko… Y se viene una escena que incluye a Rika con Ichinose y a Natsumi con… Bueno, lo descubrirán. Muahahahaha (¿?) Así que, ¡Hasta el siguiente capi!**

**PD: Sigo indignada. ¡Yo quiero a Fuyuka con Tobitaka y a Fudou con Haruna (o con Kido, no importa x'D). Ne~ ¿Merezco reviews? ¡Matta Ne! X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10~**

**¡Ohayio, Minna! ¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste. Ne~ ¿saben por qué es largo? Pues porque mi hermana me arruinó mi portátil y mi madre me quitó el internet y pues~ no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estudiar, escuchar música o ver TV. Y actualizar el fic, claro. Estoy fregada sin Internet ;W; ¡EXTRAÑO TWITTER! ¡Y EL TUBOSO!; ¡AY! ;W; Bueno, no es mi diario personal… Así que aquí les dejo con el capi. Espero les guste y mi tiempo de estar editando y escribiendo y esas cosas valgan la pena.**

-"Ne, ¿sabes qué, Touko-chan? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea"- Tsunami comía un plato de pescado frito ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

-"¿En serio? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?"-

-"¿Qué me dices si no vamos a la fiesta?"-

-"Pero, Tsunami… Ya tengo mi vestido y no creo que a Suguito le agrade la idea"-

-"No me dejas terminar. No iremos a la fiesta del hotel pero habrá una celebración aquí, en la playa. Habrá fogata y fuegos artificiales y nos divertiremos"-

-"¿Cómo hay dos fiestas el mismo día?"-

-"Ne, es la fiesta que los empleados celebran y pues, habrán más adolecentes. ¡Será mucho más divertida! y ¡estaremos frente al mar!"-

"_Nunca cambiarás, Tsunami"- _una hermosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven. –"De acuerdo. ¿Le mandamos mensajes a los demás para avisarles?"-

-"No lo sé. Si tú quieres. Aunque yo pensaba en que…"- le tomó las manos a Touko quién sintió un escalofrío –"Que estemos solo nosotros dos… Si quieres que ellos vengan pues por mí no hay problema"-

-"¿Es una cita?"- sonrojado, Tsunami soltó las manos de la chica y siguió comiendo soltando una risa nerviosa –"Hehehe, pues… ¿Está bien contigo?"-

-"Sería mi primera cita pero me gusta la idea. Solo les mandaré el mensaje para que sepan en donde estaremos"-

-"Pero envíalos a Endou y a Shuuya"- la chica levantó a ceja. –"¿Qué? ¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!"-

-"Bien. Aunque no sé qué esperas que ellos hagan"- Tsunami solo rió –"Listo. Ya que mi vestido no será necesario, puedo prestárselo a Haruna si no tiene…"-

-"No creo que lo necesite."- la chica lo miró confundida –"Fue Goenji quién me habló de la fiesta en la playa y, creo que traerá a Haru con él"-

-"Así que a Goenji le gusta Haruna"-

-"Por más que lo niegue. Él sabe que es verdad y a Haruna también le gusta"-

-"Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿no?"-

_-"No como nosotros"-_ Tsunami sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento –"Ehm, termina tu comida que iremos a dar una vuelta por la playa luego"-

Touko siguió comiendo y recibió un mensaje de texto:

"_Entiendo, Touko. _

_Yo iré con Haruna. Estoy pensando en como decírselo aún._

_Deséame suerte. Ah, y que te diviertas en tu cita con Tsunami ;)"_

_-Goenji S._

-"Será baka…"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Tou-chan?"-

-"Nada. ¿Nos vamos?"-

Luego de enviar ese mensaje de texto a Touko; Goenji se aproximó a su acompañante para susurrarle algo al oído

-"Oh, qué bien. Creo que ya no será necesario el vestido. Gracias, Goenji-kun. Debo irme"- Ambos salieron de la tienda; Haruna delante del chico.

-"¿No quieres comer?"-

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante y la camarera les dio unos menús –"¿Qué van a ordenar?"-

–"No tengo hambre, gracias"- a Goenji no le molestó y pidió su orden.

-"De acuerdo. Entonces pediré una lasaña y una sopa de verduras. Muchas gracias"-

-"¿Segura que no tomarás nada?"- Haruna volteó a ver a Goenji que tenía la mirada fija en ella. –"Una ensalada estaría bien. Oh, y una horchata, por favor"-

-"Yo también quiero una"- el joven le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa a la camarera que, muy apenada le dijo con voz baja, -"No creo que a su novia le agrade que haga eso"- tomó los menús y se fue de ahí.

Goenji rio un poco por le comentario de la chica y Haruna lo miró extrañada. –"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"¿Te molesta que coquetee con las chicas?"- Haruna veía al chico con una mirada sorprendida. Luego de unos minutos la camarera llegó con sus órdenes.

-"¿Qué? Eh, pero, ¿de donde sacaste eso?"- Goenji solo levantó los hombros y bebió su horchata. –"Solo se me ocurrió"-

-"¿Eso fue lo que te dijo la camarera?"- el chico comenzó a comer sin responderle–"Ya veo. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?"-

-"No lo sé. Veo que arrugaste tu nariz justo después de que le sonreí y también cuando le guiñé el ojo a la chica de los licuados"-

-"¿En serio hago eso? No me molesta, solo me parece incómodo"-

-"Claro. Lo que digas"-

-"No uses tu tono sarcástico conmigo ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Tú puedes coquetear con quien quieras y yo igual"- Goenji dejó de probar su sopa y la miró muy serio. Haruna no se percató de eso porque en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Aki.

-"No creo que a Kidou le agrade eso"- la azulina lo miró con una risa traviesa y siguió comiendo su ensalada.

-"¿Por qué no? Él también lo hace. Todos lo hacen"-

_-"Sólo que contigo es diferente"_- Dejó su sopa –"¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta en la playa?"-

-"¿En serio quieres que vaya contigo a la playa?"-

-"Si te lo pregunto es por algo, Haru"- la chica aceptó ir –"¿Acaso estás sonrojada, Otonashi?"-

-"No estoy sonrojada"-

-"Lo estás"-

-"Calla. Sigue comiendo"-

Mientras tanto, Aki y Endou daban un paseo por el hotel.

-"Oye, Aki. ¿Por qué en lugar de ir a la fiesta no nos quedamos en mi habitación?"- la castaña lo miró extrañada.

-"¿No quieres ir a la fiesta?"-

-"Podemos alquilar una película si tú quieres"-

-"¿y los demás?"-

-"Ellos estarán ocupados"- Aki levantó una ceja y entraron al blockbuster.

-"Luego te lo explico. ¿Comedia? ¿Documentales? ¿Series?"-

¿Acaso Endou estaba emocionado por pasar la noche viendo películas con ella? Para Aki era demasiado extraño.

"_Y las vacaciones apenas comienzan" _

-"Aki. ¿Pasa algo malo?"- en la mirada de Endou podría percibirse la preocupación. –"Si prefieres estar sola esta noche, sabes que no hay problema conmigo. Fue solo una idea pero si quieres, podemos dejarlo para luego"-

-"¿Estás seguro? No es que no quiera. Solo me parece extraño pero gracias por la invitación"-

-"Pero, aceptarás otro día, ¿verdad?"- la chica asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Me encantaría. Y gracias por el vestido, capitán"-

-"¡Es lindo caminara en la playa!"- Touko extendía sus brazos y daba vueltas.

-"Sí que lo es. Es una lástima que haga tanto calor"- Tsunami se abanicaba con sus manos y se salpicó con agua salada.

-"Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado. Vamos, ¡Tú vives aquí!"-

-"Lo sé. Pero, oye, hoy hace mucho más calor de lo normal. ¿Nos sentamos?"-

Ambos se sentaron en unas toallas con sombrilla que estaban ahí –"¿Se molestarán si nos sentamos aquí?"-

-"Ne. Las sillas son del hotel y nosotros somos huéspedes"-

-"Cierto. Oye, Tsuna-kun. ¿Cómo pagaran esto? Digo, planean quedarse en el hotel por el resto de las vacaciones, ¿o no?"-

-"Pues. No lo sé"- se acostó en la toalla y cerró sus ojos

-"¿EH? ¿Y estás tan calmado?"-

Tsunami se levantó de la silla y miró a Touko con sus ojos negros. –"Solo planeamos quedarnos aquí tres semanas. Luego iremos con los demás. Ya hemos pagado todo"-

-"¿Cómo?"- Le hizo una seña a la peli-rosa para que se acercara. –"Fue un regalo"-

-"¿De quién?"-

-"No te lo diré. Es un secreto"-

Touko lo sacudió con fuerza –"¡Vamos, dime!"- el chico negó y ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas –"¡Tsunami!"-

-"Hahaha… ¡No! Vamos, ¡NO!"- Se zafó de la chica como pudo y se levantó de la silla –"Oye, ¡Ven acá!"- antes de que ella lograra hacerle más cosquillas el chico la subió a su espalda –"¡AH! ¡Bájame!"-

Con Touko forcejeando esta vez; Tsunami no pudo quedarse en pie y ambos cayeron al agua. Touko se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. –"No me dejarás así. Vamos, ¡Dime!"- Tsunami le lanzó agua –"¡Nunca!"-

-"¿No creen que es muy peligroso jugar de esa forma en el agua?"- Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron y miraron a Suguito frente a ellos. Touko se alejó de un asustado Tsunami que comenzó a reír nerviosamente –"Lo lamento, señor. No volverá a pasar"-

-"Es mi deber cuidarla, señorita. Y no creo que sea una buena idea que la hija del Ministro sea vista jugueteando con un chico en el agua"-

-"Lo lamento"- muy apenada, bajó su cabeza. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos color aqua. –"Señor. Fue mi culpa. Estaba molestándola y ella comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y…"-

-"Lo sé. Lo vi. No quiero que vuelva a pasar"- le tendió su mano a Touko y le ofreció una toalla –"Será mejor que suba a su habitación"-

-"¿Qué pasará con la fiesta?"-

Suguito volteó a ver a Tsunami y negó con la cabeza –"No será bueno verlos juntos a ustedes dos de nuevo. Más si están solos. Es peligroso"-

-"¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué? ¡Es mi amigo!"-

-"Su padre le llamará en diez minutos. Suba a su habitación. Y desde ahora; el joven no dormirá en la misma habitación"-

-"¿Y en cuál dormirá?"-

-"Mi habitación es mucho más grande. Los chicos podrían dormir ahí"-

-"Lo lamento, Tsunami-kun"-

-"No te preocupes, Touko. Fue mi culpa. Yo pido perdón"-

-"No se preocupe, joven. Pueden estar juntos, siempre y cuando no estén ustedes solos"-

Touko subió a su habitación muy apenada, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Suguito venía detrás de ella.

-"Las habitaciones están listas. Me encargaré de avisarles a los chicos"-

-"Estaré en la habitación de Haruna y Aki. Disculpa"- insertó la llave y entró a la habitación de las mencionadas para luego cerrar la puerta.

Se lanzó en una de las camas y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía avergonzada. No quería dañar su imagen ni perjudicarle a su padre. No pensaba que el pequeño juego sería mal visto ante las demás personas. Además, Tsunami era solo su amigo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué tenía de malo estar con uno de sus amigos divirtiéndose? No es que estaba tomando ni nada grave. Tal vez Suguito había exagerado un poco. ¿Y si le contó a su padre? ¡Estaría en graves problemas! Se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundamente.

Su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. En la pantalla se leía: 'Papá'

"_Genial"_

-"¿Hola, padre?"-

-"¿Qué tal, Touko? ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? ¿Te diviertes?"-

-"verás…"-

Pues bien... ¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les ha gustado? Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviwes ¡Me animan cada vez más! (Y un agradecimiento especial a FlushedPrincess: Onee-chan Te quiero mucho. ¡Gracias por acordarte de mi fic! ;W; Muchos Saludos.

Ne~ Se cuidan, ¿Sí? :3 ¡Ja Ne! ¡Y gracias por leer! *W*


	11. Chapter 11

De acuerdo. Luego de algunos problemas, he vuelto . Por un rato, pero he vuelto LOL (¿?) Me di cuenta de que aparte de amar el HarunaxGoenji, amo como se ve la azulina con el príncipe de hielo… Sí, así es, ¡CON EL BUENOTE DE FUBUKI! Ehm, bueno~ Vuelvo con el capítulo 11 (que, ya lo tenía, pero me formatearon mi portátil y etc) Gracias por sus reviews que me levantan los ánimos. ¡A LEER! :3

ODIO LOS DOLORES DE VIENTRE ;W;

CAPÍTULO 11.

El amante del mar se encontraba solo. Sentado en una roca con una pizca de culpabilidad, extendió los brazos y estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando….

-"¡NO LO HAGAS!"- una chica lo agarró del brazo, provocándole a Tsunami que perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos cayeran.

-"¿Qué demo… ¿Te encuentras bien?"- ambos adolescentes salieron del agua. –"Lo lamento. Me llamo Mei y pues, creí que ibas a… bueno, a"-

-"¿Lanzarme?"-

-"Sí, algo así… jeje"- Tsunami sonrió de medio lado. .-"Y dime, ¿por qué tan solitario?"- preguntó la chica de cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

-"Oh, pues mi amiga tuvo que irse debido a unos problemas"- explicaba el surfista . _Ella me parece conocida..._-"Oye, ¿te conozco de algún lado?"-

-"Pues… Si eres amigo de Goenji Shuuya me habrás visto con él…"-

-"¿Tú eras su novia?"- la chica asintió ruborizada –"Oh.. Eres muy linda"- y así, ambos se alejaron de la roca. La chica tomó del brazo a Tsunami y se recostó en él –"No me siento muy bien, ¿te molesta si me apoyo en ti?"- Josuuke se ruborizó y, nervioso negó con la cabeza.

-"¡DEMONIOS!"- gritaba el de banda naranja al ver a su amigo por la ventana. Aki, ajena a lo que pasaba, miraba como el chico de sus sueños marcaba en su móvil –"¡SHUU-SHUU! SÍ, YO SÉ QUE ME DIJISTE QUE NO TE LLAMARA ASÍ PERO… SÍ… ¡CABRÓN, ESCÚCHAME!"-

."Ehm.. ¿Endou?"- El chico le hizo señal a Aki para que se callase. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y molesta decidió esperar. –"¡MEI ESTÁ AQUÍ! SI, COMO LO OYES. LA PELI NEGRA SEXY ESTÁ AQUÍ Y CON TSUNAMI!"- Ok, Aki ya sabía por qué Endou gritaba como un maniático. –"Bien. Te veo aquí ¡EN DIEZ! No, mejor, lo más rápido que puedas. Te Quiero~Shuu…-"

-"¿Endou?"- El chico, ahora, tenía un aura oscura alrededor de su cabeza.

-"Me ha colgado el muy… Oh, ¡MEI ESTÁ AQUÍ COQUETEÁNDOLE A JOSUUKE! La futura relación de Tsunami y Touko peligra. ¡Aki, ayúdame! Planearemos algo y así esa no se le acercará a Tsunami y no dañará a nadie. Así como la última vez-"

_Flashback._

_-"Haruna, tranquilízate, kudasai"- suplicaba Natsumi a una alterada Haruna Otonashi que apretaba una botella de agua que pronto explotaría._

_-"Natsumi tiene razón, bonita"- Fuyuka se había ocultado detrás de Natsumi y Aki con Touko mataban a Mei Myosuki y a Shuuya Goenji que, prácticamente se comían frente a todos en la cafetería de la secundaria. –"¡POR DIOS! ¡SE QUEDARÁN SIN OXÍGENO!"- el comentario por parte de la peli salmón no hizo nada más que alterar a la menor de las managers que, pro fin había logrado que la botella de agua explotase empapando a Natsumi y Fuyuka. _

_Rika miraba curiosa la escena –"No entiendo como Haruna lo toma tan bien"- sus amigas la miraron extrañadas –"Sí, así. Si fuese mi caso, yo agarraría a esa Myosuki del pelo y la arrastro por toda la polvorienta cancha. No me miren así, ustedes también lo harían"- y es cierto. Todas pensarían en una venganza pero Haruna, sin embargo solo se sentaba en silencio y descargaba sus celos con las botellas de agua o lo que tuviese cerca. _

_-"Pero, Haru, no te preocupes. Esos no durarán más de un mes…"- las cuatro chicas miraron a la hija de Kudou con cierta complicidad. La Otonashi las miró –"No se les ocurra ninguna tontería, por favor. Yo no quiero problemas, y no soy del tipo vengativo"- _

_-"Tú no lo serás pero nosotras sí"- _

_Una semana después, Goenji Shuuya dejaba a Mei desconsolada en el mismo lugar en el que se besaban. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Incluídas las chicas preferidas del equipo de los Inazuma. –"¿Qué es lo que hicieron?"- _

_-"Le abrimos los ojos a Shuuya. Esa Mei es una cualquiera y no podemos dejar que nuestro amigo y goleador estrella esté con tipas como esas"- Aki Kino tenía una sonrisa malvada, tomó su celular y tecleó un mensaje. _

"_GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA, CHICOS. LAMENTAMOS LO DE GOENJI._

_DILE QUE CUENTA CON NOSOTRAS Y QUE HABLAMOS LUEGO._

_-CON AMOR, AKI, NATSUMI, FUYUKA, TOUKO Y RIKA3"_

_A lo lejos, el equipo de Raimon estaba con un Goenji sin sentimientos. Le quería a Mei pero estaba decepcionado de sus actos, ¿Cómo era posible que fuese engañado de esa manera? Debía de contarle todo Tsunami no sabía nada debido a que estaba enfermo y había faltado a clase (N/A: A Tsunami nunca le informaron) de los trucos de la joven. Se veía tan pura e inocente pero el estar saliendo con él y con Kojiro Genda lo desarmó. Obviamente Genda tampoco sabía nada, pero las chicas son chias, ¿no? Hay muchas en el mundo. Pero nadie se comparaba a ella. La hermanita de su mejor amigo; Haruna Otonashi._

_Fin del Flashback._

Había sido una estupidez el caer en sus juegos pero le dolía el hecho de ver a Haruna con Fubuki. Puede que sean mejores amigos pero él seguía sintiendo celos. Más cuando sabía que el príncipe de hielo sentía algo más que amistad por la chica. De todas maneras, SHirou era su amigo y si él se ganaba su cariño, pues lo aceptaría. De modo que comenzó a salir con Mei. Ella se había ganado su cariño por el tiempo que pasaba con ella pero le dolió lo que le hizo. Y no dejraía que Tsunami pasara por lo mismo y tampoco Touko merecía un corazón roto.

Haruna se había marchado a su habitación. Se habían peleado porque cuando ella le preguntó lo que pasaba, Goenji le dijo de muy mala manera que cerrara la boca. Esto le dolió a la azulina y escribió en la servilleta que tenía que prefería quedarse en su habitación a ser tratada así en la fiesta y, se marchó dejando al chico confundido. No había sido forma de callarle, pero es que a veces esa niña lo sacaba de quicio.

Llegó al lugar en donde Endou reía maniáticamente y Aki se tapaba su rostro muy apenada pero tenía una sonrisa pícara en el. _"¿Qué habrán tramado estos dos?"_ Cuando llegó con ellos, Endou dejó de reír y le tapó su boca. –"Tenemos un plan"-

Touko le contaba a Haruna lo que había sucedido hace rato en la playa. –"Vaya, me parece muy mala la actitud de Suguito pero, en parte, tiene mucha razón… ¿Y tu padre?"-

La peli-salmón se encogió de hombros. –"Ya he hablado con él y me dijo que entendiera que Suguito quería mi bienestar, pero si algo no me parecía que hiciera lo que quisiera, claro que sin que me vieran o supieran de quién soy. Ya sabes, cosas de imagen"-

-"¿Irás a la fiesta en la playa?"- Haruna se acercó al balcón y frunció el ceño. –"Sí, pero no Tsunami y ya que tú no irás con Goenji… ¿Te parece si vamos juntas?"- hizo cara de perrito degollado, cosa que pareció graciosa y tierna para Haruna –"Me encantaría, Zaizen"- cerró las cortinas. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no dejaría que Touko tuviera un corazón destrozado. No como ella. No era el momento.

-"Abre las cortinas, Haru, que quiero ver como se mete el sol. Hoy es noche de chicas"- Zaizen se acercó al balcón, pero su amiga no le permitió abrir la ventana –"¿Por qué no quieres abrir?"- en ese momento, Aki entró en la habitación abruptamente, gritando –"MEI ESTÁ AQUÍ Y LE COQUETEA A TSUNAMI!"- Touko volteó a ver a Haruna y fue a la otra habitación corriendo. Vio por el balcón y, efectivamente, Josuuke Tsunami y Mei Myosuke reían y ella estaba apoyada en su cabeza. Lentamente volteó a ver a sus amigas que llegaban junto a ella. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, no quería llorar pero…

-"¿Por qué pasa esto?"-

De acuerdo. Eso es todo ^^ ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado como me quedó :3 El siguiente prometo que será mucho más largo porque vendrá la escena de la fiesta en la playa y aparecerán Rika y el querido como invitados especiales xD 

Se cuidan, las quiero. Bendiciones.

PD: Al parecer me matarán porque me he acabado el GB de la USB del Internet Móvil que es de mi padrastro y que he tomado sin permiso. ¡Deséenme mucha suerte para que no se de cuenta! ;W;


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas noches, tardes o lo que sea según su horario~ Aquí el capítulo 12 del fic. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y al capitán por sus observaciones. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado~ Sin más, ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5. **

Capítulo 12

POV DE HARUNA.

Mis ojos no creían lo que veían. ¿Cómo era posible que Tsunami-san cayera tan bajo? ¿Qué acaso él no sabía el tipo de persona con la que estaba? Esa arpía que solo jugó con los sentimientos de Genda-kun y Goenji-san. Pero no me preocupaba mucho por Tsunami, por quién sí estaba preocupada era por Toko. La vi darse media vuelta, dejándose caer derrotada en la silla; viéndonos a Aki y a mí.

"Ahora sé lo que sentías, Haruna" estaba a punto de llorar. Me incliné un poco y Aki hizo lo mismo. Nos tomamos de las manos.

"La vida no acaba aquí, Toko. Tal ves solo sea un mal entendido." Ella asintió y tragó muy fuerte.

"Creo que ya no quiero ir a la fiesta" La miramos con reproche.

"Ne, no digas eso. No estás derrotada. Junto con Mamoru y Goenji tenemos un plan" nuestra castaña amiga nos guiñó el ojo.

"¿Plan?"

"Así es. Los chicos vienen en seguida" y en cuanto terminó de hablar, el capitán y Goenji hicieron su aparición. Ambos estaban sudados y les costaba respirar.

"Nunca en la vida vuelvo a tomar las escaleras hasta acá" el capitán se tiró en la cama, Goenji hizo lo mismo en el suelo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué se les ocurrió?" Toko les ofreció una botella a ambos. Luego de tragar todo el líquido, Endo se paró a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el piso. Todos hicimos lo mismo formando un círculo.

"El plan es simple: el anzuelo será Goenji; y los demás espiaremos"

¿Por qué Goenji? la respuesta era simple: él había salido con Mei y la conocía o, al menos, eso pensaba y ¿qué chica no le haría caso al famoso delantero y goleador estrella del Inazuma? Nadie, en su sano juicio lo rechazaría.

Todas aceptamos. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Goenji fuese el anzuelo pero era para ayudar a Touko y Tsunami-san. Después de todo, si renace el sentimiento entre Goenji y Mei, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Nada más que resignarme.

"Oh, Fubuki… Si tan solo estuvieses aquí" Suspiré. Era tiempo para arreglarnos.

FIN DEL POV.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Crees que todo salga bien?" preguntó Toko. Endo le dedicó una gran sonrisa y muy seguro de sus palabras le dijo a Toko que el plan no podía fallar. Suguito tomó las cosas de Tsunami y los chicos a su habitación. Zaizen se quedó con una habitación para ella sola.

Luego de darse un baño, fue al armario y tomó ropa al azar. Se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a jugar con las prendas; mezclándolas, a ver cuál le quedaba mejor.

"Creo que me llevaré dos horas aquí" Suspiró. Se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar risas. "Parece que son… Oh, no"

Esperó a que Tsunami tocase la puerta y al segundo toque la abrió. Ahí estaba, frente a ella, una chica de cabello lacio negro hasta la cintura, de cuerpo esbelto y largas piernas. Ojos rojizos y piel blanca. Estaba vestida con una camisa manga larga blanca con decorado y una corta falda roja.

"¡Hey, Toko! Ella es Mei, ¿la recuerdas?" le tomó la mano a la chica que mostró una encantadora sonrisa.

"Está de visita con su prima y nos han invitado a la fiesta. ¿Te apetece venir?" Entraron ambos a la habitación haciendo a la peli-salmón de lado. "Esto… Toko~ ¿Y mis cosas?"

"Suguito se las ha llevado a su habitación junto con las cosas de Endo y Goenji"

"Entonces Shuuya-kun si está aquí…" La pelinegra tomó a Tsunami del brazo "¿Me llevas donde ellos? Así los invitamos a la fiesta" Mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

¿Cómo demonios Toko le haría para que esa arpía se alejase de Tsunami? Si ella se veía tan perfecta.

"_Lo que esta arpía está haciendo es utilizando a Josuuke, pero lo tiene tan idiotizado que no se da cuenta que solo quiere ver a Goenji" _Eso es lo que Rika habría dicho.

"De acuerdo. Vamos~ Touko, ¿vendrás?" La peli-salmón negó.

"Recuerda que Suguito me lo prohibió…" Tsunami le susurró algo al oído de la pelinegra y esta rió

"De acuerdo. No tardes" y así, Mei salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El amante de las olas se acercó lentamente a Toko.

"Estás molesta conmigo, ¿cierto?" Toko negó y lo miró a los ojos

"No lo estoy. Nada más es cansancio" El chico le tomó el rostro con delicadeza.

"¿Estás segura?" Touko temblaba. No sabía si era de nerviosismo o enojo. Tsunami lo notó y la soltó "Luego de lo que pasó en la playa me sentí muy culpable e hice una llamada" La peli-salmón arqueó una ceja. "Te he traído un regalo… Y puede que a Endo también" sonrió, señalando la ventana.

Confusa, la Zaizen volteó y se acercó al balcón. Tsunami se acercó a la puerta para salir.

"Lo lamento, Toko. Espero que esto te alegre y, por favor. Ve a la fiesta o me sentiré solo" antes de salir, asomó su cabeza por la puerta "Recuerda que tenemos una cita" y se fue.

Sonrojada, Touko movió las cortinas y abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo "¡AHHHHHHHHH!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Endou se asomó a la puerta junto con Goenji, ambos alarmados por el grito. Al abrirla, se sorprendieron de ver a una persona detrás de ella "¡ICHINOSE!" El mago del fútbol saludó con su mano.

"¿Qué tal chi…?" Endou se abalanzó sobre él ante la mirada atónita de Goenji.

"¡ICHINOSE, NO SABES CUÁNTAS GANAS TENÍA DE VERTE!" el oji negro rió nervioso mientras una gotita bajaba por la nuca de Shuuya

"Hola, Goenji" el pelo pincho se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió.

"Hola Kazuya, gusto de verte" apartó a Endou tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta blanca y lo adentró a la habitación. "Pasa" Kazuya tomó sus maletas y entró.

"Lo lamento. Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y…" los otros dos negaron con la cabeza. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tsunami ha llamado a Rika para que viniese a ver a Toko y ya que estábamos cerca, decidimos venir lo más antes posible"

"Ya veo" Endo miró a Goenji con cierta pisca de complicidad y el otro le asintió con loa cabeza "Entonces tú también ayudarás con el plan"

"¿Plan?" Una gotita apareció en su nuca cuando vio que Endo reía como si fuese lunático. "Goenji, ¿tú me explicas? Porque creo que perdimos a Endo"

"Mjm" Asintió con la cabeza. Ambos amigos miraban como bicho raro al de banda naranja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toko la está pasando mal, ¿no crees?" se escuchó una voz desde el baño.

"Lo sé, Aki" Haruna revisaba su correo en su portátil, esperando encontrar algún e-mail por parte de su mejor amigo de cabellos plateados. Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro al abrir un e-mail y comenzar a leerlo. "¡Aki, ven acá!"

La castaña salió, secándose la cara con una toalla y se sentó junto a su amiga, esperando una muy buena noticia que tenía que ver con el amor debido a la cara de ésta. "¿Y bien?"

"Ushishishi~ A que no adivinas quién me ha mandado un e-mail"

"Err~ ¿Kogure?" Haruna hizo una mueca con su cara y negó. "¿Fudo?" a esta respuesta, su amiga solo arqueó una ceja. "Me has dicho que adivine y creo que ha sido Fudo. Y si no, pues Fubuki declarándose. O Sakuma o Tachimukai"

"¡Ha sido Fuyuka, mujer!" Kino recibió un almohadazo por parte de la menor.

"Vamos. Tú sabes que esos debieron de declararse desde hace tiempo. Así que, ¡NO ME VUELVAS A PEGAR!"

"Vale, pero cálmate y no hablemos de ese tema de declaraciones que Fubuki es mi mejor amigo, Kogure y Tachimukai son como hermanos, Sakuma nunca lo haría porque Kido lo mata y porque es perfecto para Genda y pues, Fudo…" Otonashi hizo una pausa "No estaría mal si Fudo lo hiciera" Aki cayó de espaldas.

"Eres un caso, Otonashi"

"Sabemos que nunca lo hará. Además de que rara vez lo vemos y, ¡tú lo mencionaste!"

"Lo digo por lo de Genda y Sakuma, fujoshi. Y ya olvida lo que pasó en la fiesta del Instituto Imperial que como Kido se entere que se besaron jugando a la botella con Fudo y te llevó a casa, los mata. Y, aparte, ¿no es Goenji quién te gusta?"

"A callar, Kino. Tú saliste con Mark cuando nos vino a visitar" Una aura oscura se apoderaba de la cabeza de Aki. Haruna, por su bienestar físico y mental, decidió cambiar de tema. "Fuyuka me ha mandado un e-mail diciendo que Tobitaka se le ha declarado ayer por la noche"

"¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Por fin! ¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?" El aura oscura se había marchado. O eso parecía. "Y no creas que te librarás de esto..." Otonashi sintió la muerte aproximándose.

"Dice que nos llamará luego diciéndonos todo con detalle.¡No me mates!" hizo ojos de corderito degollado la peli-azul.

En lo que eran micros segundos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando a Rika con una cara de pocos amigos y a Toko con un aura negra alrededor de su cabeza. La peli-celeste se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando Toko entró después de ella.

"Primero: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE CREE ESA MEI?!" Las otras tres chicas horrorizadas se encogieron de hombros. "Segundo: ¡¿QUÉ HACEN VESTIDAS ASÍ?! ¡DEBEN EMPEZAR A ARREGLARSE! Tienen suerte de que traje algo de ropa que acaba de comprar y que es de su talla" hizo una pausa para relajarse y para que las demás también lo hicieran y mostró una sonrisa "Tercero: ¡QUÉ GUSTO VERLAS, NIÑAS!" Y, sin más, se abalanzó sobre las demás, riendo y abrazándolas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Y bien? Sé que es muy poco, pero no se me ajoloten (?) Vendrá uno mejor. Ahora… Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero suelo tener muchos problemas para hacerlo. Espero me comprendan. ¡Rika apareció junto a su querido! *W* Y, la parte de Haruna y Aki discutiendo pues… No sé, fue algo que se me ocurrió xD **

**Hasta la siguiente actualización~ Se cuidan, ¿ne? ^^**

**PD: Haru-san, gracias por tu MP, me animó mucho :3 **


End file.
